In a Puff of Smoke
by fangirlnews
Summary: A story I came up with late at night. Belle vanishes while on patrol, and Rumplestiltskin knows exactly who is responsible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"You two take that side, we'll take the other," Emma Swan ordered. "And don't try to sneak off before the hour's over."

"Of course not, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin had a hard time straddling the line between realities, but he liked to think he did it with style. "Wouldn't dream of it." He grinned conspiratorily at the beauty beside him, the one wearing the peasant blouse and loose jeans she'd chosen from the depleted inventory at the Fa-la-la Boutique after her escape from the hospital. He wasn't much of a security guard, what with his bad leg still acting up, but he insisted on accompanying her.

Secretly, she thought it was romantic, even when he let her walk ahead of him._ Probably just watching me go, as he likes to say_. She smiled back.

"Hey! Eyes on the perimeter." Emma called. At the pawnbroker's sarcastic smirk, she added, "I'm serious, Gold-I see you two making googly eyes again, I'm throwing you both in the brig! In separate cells!"_ Too bad "the brig" is only the bathrooms at Granny's-whichever one wasn't being used, anyway._

Rumpelstiltskin turned back towards Belle, only to see her vanish in a puff of purple smoke. "BELLE?" He looked for the perpetrator, waiting for her to slink out from behind a bush or a building. No such luck. "Regina! Don't think you can hide her from me, your majesty." _I've still got a trick or two up my sleeve._

"Gold!" Emma sprinted to his side with Charming on her heels, surprising him. "We'll get her back."

"Oh, I know we will, Ms. Swan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You should consider closing your eyes for this, princess" Rumplestiltskin sneered in what Belle had called his "Dark" voice.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked warily. Before she could get an answer, she found herself in a dark, crowded room. "Gold, where are we?"

"It's a broom closet, dearie," He said with a flourish. "You didn't think I'd just pop in to the Great Hall unanounced, did you?"

Emma was a bit flabbergasted for a moment, but upon assessing the situation asked, "let me get this straight-you just zapped us into Regina's castle, in the broom closet, and your plan is, what, exactly? Storm in guns and magic blazing? And why are you talking like you've just sucked half a tank of helium?"

"I'm just getting into character for the big show, princess." When this explanation failed to get a response, Rumplestiltskin relented. "Fine, we'll do this the boring way," he said, switching back into his non-magical tone, "Belle is in here somewhere, and I think I know where Regina will have her. Time is of the essence Ms. Swan, so we have to move. Follow me and watch my back-I trust you're armed?" Emma raised her eyebrows and revealed the gun holstered under her jacket. "Good. Now, I need you to promise me, consider it that favor you owe me, promise me you'll do everything in your power to make sure Belle gets out of here alive and well if my plan fails. Don't worry about me, the Queen and I have a lot of experience dealing with each other, but get Belle out of here alive and keep her safe. Do we have a deal?"

Emma pondered that for a moment. "Only if you promise that me and my family aren't part of some sort of exchange deal."

"I wouldn't dream of it Ms. Swan. You and your family are key to bringing down the Queen after all, it would hardly be in my best interest to let her keep you to rot in her dungeon. You have my word, Ms. Swan, you and your family will remain uninvolved in this rescue as long as you keep up your end."

"Fine. Deal." Emma couldn't see Gold to shake his hand, so she made no attempt to. "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me, Ms. Swan, and stay hidden if you can. I'll do my best to make your mission easier, but I can't make any guarantees."

"Thanks, Gold, but I can take care of myself. Let's roll."

Emma followed Gold-_no, Rumplestiltskin_, she reminded herself-down the stone corridor to a room that looked like it was taken out of the Spanish Inquisition. There was even a pristine, mint-condition, iron maiden in the corner where Regina sat, ironically, in her trademark pantsuit. Emma ducked into an alcove in the corridor and waited for her moment to act.

Rumplestiltskin did his best to make a suitable entrance, even dulling the pain in his leg so that he could walk without his cane and returning his skin to its former greenish hue. He knew he only had one chance to make this work, or he and Belle would be separated again. He, unfortunately, did not get the first word.

"Rumple! How nice of you to show up," Regina drawled, eyes practically glowing. "Your little girlfriend and I were just getting acquainted," she pulled a large whip out from under her chair, "weren't we, _dearie_."

To her credit, Belle didn't make a sound, even though her face and bare arms showed the results of Regina's "acquaintance." Struggling to maintain his cool, Rumplestiltskin slid into the familiar impish banter. "Yes, well, as much as I hate to interrupt your playtime, majesty, I have a proposition for you."

"Let me guess, you want to make a deal for her release. You must know why I brought her here, what could you possibly have to offer me in exchange?"

"Why, _me_, of course. What else?"


End file.
